A laundry treatment apparatus, which enables the drying of laundry, is configured to supply heated air, e.g., hot wind, to laundry. The laundry treatment apparatus is classified, based on the method of treating the air that has completely undergone heat exchange with the laundry, into a laundry treatment apparatus having an exhaust-type drying system, a laundry treatment apparatus having a circulation-type drying system, and a laundry treatment apparatus having a hybrid system.